


The Muggle Way (Gingerbread)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know if you want a gingerbread house so badly, we can always have mum make it for us."<br/>Harry wrapped he arm around her "But this will more fun, doing it the muggle way I mean, and besides, how hard could it be?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muggle Way (Gingerbread)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Gingerbread (Thanks RandomOstrichChocolates). Heavily inspired by Zoella and Alfie’s video.

"Harry, darling, dearest, light of my life, what is this, exactly?" asked Ginny, pulling out a box she most definitely did not remember putting on the shopping list from the Tesco bag on the counter.

"Hmmm?" Replied her boyfriend sticking his head into the kitchen "Oh yeah, I saw it in the shop and figured why not?"

Ginny looked at the gingerbread house kit in her hands and a smile quirked at her lips "You know if you want a gingerbread house so badly, we can always have mum make it for us."

Harry wrapped he arm around her "But this will more fun, doing it the muggle way I mean, and besides, how hard could it be?"

 

***

 

"It's slipping, my side of the roof is slipping!" Harry exclaimed, sliding the large piece of chocolate covered gingerbread upwards

"Oh hell! I've got icing in my hair!" said Ginny making a frustrated sound, scraping her now sticky hair into a pony tail and shooting the house a dirty look.

Harry checked the instruction box and gave a slightly hysterical chuckle "It says to let it set for three to four hours before decorating."

"How long did we set it for?"

"Ummmm... three to four minutes?"

Ginny snorted "I could just..." She wiggled her fingers towards the counter, where they'd left their wands.

Harry looked conflicted. They'd decided to do this purely the muggle way.... after Ginny had cast a quick reparo after Harry dropped one of the gingerbread walls. But if the house didn't set, it was going to fall apart.

"Well..." said Harry thoughtfully "If we using cooling charm, it wouldn't be all that different than sticking it in the fridge..."

"Exactly. It's _almost_ the muggle way of doing it."

"Yeah okay, go ahead."

 

***

 

"Does it look a little lopsided to you?" asked Ginny taking a step back from their finished product.

"I think it look brilliant!" said Harry defensively, moving to stand beside her.

The house was, in fact, lopsided, and mismatched. The roof looked ready to cave in under the weight of chocolate squares and smarties. The pretzels on the side of the door were seconds from falling off. Harry had white and blue icing on his face and Ginny had chocolate all over her fingers. The two surveyed their work with pride.

 

"We should do this again next year."

"Maybe we can have a little gingerbread family next time."

"I think we need to work on building a house that won't collapse if we turn the fan on" said Ginny with a giggle

Harry huffed in mock offence, and tossed a malteaser in her direction. It bounced of her nose, and her eyes narrowed. "I hope you realize, Mr. Potter, that this means war." she said grabbing a handful of the unused smarties.

 

Harry paled and took off running, Ginny hot at his heels. She caught up with him in the drawing room, and dropped the chocolates down his shirt. He laughed, turning around to press his lips to hers.

 

"So," he asked "new tradition?"

Ginny laughed, straightening his glasses “Hmmm. I like the sound of that!"


End file.
